sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sonny (2017)/@comment-68.0.229.37-20171205110324
Honestly, it's a bad game. I'm on the Android version. I struggled to get past the snow area because just about every enemy there could stun me and they pretty much directed 90% of attacks at me. This meant that I was entirely helpless as my teammates did random crap. It took me a very long time to get past it because levelling up doesn't help much. You can't upgrade your speed or any other stat unless you buy armor at a shop, but they're over-priced and you don't get much money per fight. For the Ice area, it is horribly unbalanced. All the ice enemies seem to have far better speed than myself and my team and they all have stun abilities. This is a recipe for disaster as you literally can't do anything. Sure, you can stun them, but you only have one stun attack and it only stuns them for one turn(which doesn't help you much since by the time you can attack again, their stun and debuff is gone and you still get gangbanged by the other enemies). I lost track of how many times I died in the second to last fight. The enemies were that hulking knight, a with, and that weird white witch who absorbs their life for 300% damage. This is how the fight went every time: -Fight starts. -Before my team or I get a turn, the witch gets her turn. -With stuns me for a turn. -White witch shoots me with an ice blast that lowers my speed(which makes me have to wait even longer to get a turn) -Knight waits -Dr. guy heals me of that damage and Veredux shoots a blast at the white witch. -My stun runs out, but I still can't move as my focus got reset. -Knight does a stun bash on me. -I get stunned again. -Witch shoots 3 ice blasts at all three of us. -White witch heals herself. -Dr. guy shoots a blast -Veredux heals me. -I finally get a turn. This is just an example at how unbalanced it is. It'd be one thing if I built my character wrong, but the fact that there is no real character building other than unlocking/upgrading abilities, just about everyone is the same. You could say that I could have switched my party up, but the other characters were multiple levels below us and that doesn't help. If they leveled all together, then that could be viable, but they don't so while the doctor, Veredux, and I are all level 15, the others are around 5 levels below us. It'd take a tedious amount of grinding to get them up to my level. It's just a bad game unfortunately. It sucks because I waited years for Sonny 3. I checked online every few months and often checked the google play store to see if they ported 1 and 2. Then I saw Sonny. I got excited because I thought it was going to be a remake or something, but it was just a retcon. I saw the art style and thought "wow, this is more detailed", but that quickly went away when I saw the gameplay. Sure, everyone looks nice and detailed, but they have absolutely no animations so it's just cardboard cut-outs sliding around the field. Not only that, but equipping gear no longer changes your appearence. So Veredux is perpetually in the armor and you're forever shirtless(even in the middle of an arctic land). It just looks awkward. Then there's the issue with the lack of character building from the previous games. Another issue I've noticed is the shops. They seem to sell gear that's useful for the LAST area you cleared. So, the snow area had fire-res gear and the lab had frost-res gear. It makes no sense as you don't fight any fire enemies in the snow and no ice enemies in the lab. Bad Mechanics aside, I am not a fan of retcons at all. Especially when the earlier story was better. Sonny 1 and 2 was great story-wise. It was mostly scifi, but had a hint of supernatural aspects like ghosts and cultists. Then the reboot happens and it seems to mostly be magical. Most enemies are magical enemies than zombies. It's just off. Another issue with the zombies is the talking/smart ones. In the original games, it's shown that Sonny, Veredux, and that girl are extremely rare cases of intelligent zombies and we never found out why. Then the new one comes along and still tries to push that whole "Sonny is unique and special", but then you come across so many talking zombies and when you get to the lab it's full of zombies just like you, but the game still insists that you are completely different. Another thing that bothered me was the new Veredux. They made him a crippled human who needs the suit to walk. He's no longer a zombie like Sonny. I've only just gotten about half way through the lab. I blew right through the first half because of how unbalanced the snow world was. I had to grind so much there and level up so much that the next area was comparatively too easy. That's a clear indication that you've got a balancing problem. I'll still play through to the end as I feel like this is the only end I'll ever get to see. It's a shame we will never get Sonny 3. Instead we got an awkward retconned reboot.